L'amour, cette force
by MiSsY112
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune française qui affronte les grandes épreuves de la vie et qui arrivera a trouver la force de rester debout grâçe a l'amour....


**Hello everybody! Ben je suis nouvelle ici , et surtout une novice dans l'art de l'ecriture,mais ne me demander surtout pas pourquoi je me suis mis a écrire cete fic!**

**Bon si vous insister... J'étais en train de plancher sur un devoir de physique( oO )et pis j'ai eut un élancement artistique et ma main a prit le controle de mon corps!**

**J'espere que cette fic vous plaira un peu, si vous avez des critiques , les plus sordides ou stupides soient-elles, je les acceuille avec joie, cela ne fera que m'aider dans ma tache!**

**Cette histoire bien que classée R, n'est pas que basée sur sa, elle se base sur d'autre valeurs, dont vous prenderez conscience plus tard au fur et a mesure des mots , des phrases , des paragraphes, des chapitres (bon STOP!).**

**Disclamer: Bien entendue tous l'univers d'Harry Potter m'appartient , OUi je le revele au monde entier, J.K.Rowling n'a fait qu'un plagia de MON oeuvre! C'est a moi que doit revenir tous cette gloire , cette richesse ! **

**----> Si seulement c'étais vrai! Certain perso sont les miens bien sur (Siria, Melissa,Théo,Sophia,Emma...etc , j'en passe et des meilleurs)Vous les remarquerez au premiers coup d'oeils.**

**_Allez je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre , Bonne Lecture !_**

****

Siria était une jeune fille de 15 ans , grande , élancée et dont les cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient élegament dans le bas du dos, elle avait avait également des yeux d'un bleu océans si profond qu'on se perdrait au fond de ses prunelles.C'était en somme une charmante jeune fille.Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de preparer le petit dejeuner.

Cette jeune française était une sorcière et etudiait a BeauxBatons.Le fait qu'elle soit sorcière était en soi quelque chose de particulier , mais ele avait quelque chose en plus, même pour une sorcière :C'était une Windel, c'est a dire une descendante directe de Merlin .

Car la particularité de cette famille c'était que le savoir et le pouvoir des ancetres de mourraient pas lorsque l'un d'entre eux meurent, ils se transmettent de generations en generations.

Ainsi cette adolescante de 15 ans avait une sagesse et un pouvoir remontant jusqu'à Merlin.Mais les Windel gardait le secret, étant une cible parfaite pour les mages noirs avides de pouvoir , comme un certain Voldemort le plus redoutable de tous.

Siria s'affairait autour de la table .

-« Maman ! » cria-t-elle.

« qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ,se demanda t-elle,d'habitude ele n'est pas aussi adepte de la grasse mat' »

Voyant que sa mère ne daignait toujours pas a repondre, elle mit tous le contenu du petit dej' sur un plateau et monta les 3 étages qui mènent aux appartements de sa mère (Je ne voit pas l'utilité de preciser qu'elle était riche)

Au moment ou elle franchit le palier, elle eut une sentation de malaise grandissante, comme une mauvaise intuition.Ses doutes furent confirmé quand elle entendit un bruit sourd à travers la porte.Se dpechant de l'ouvrir aussi rapidement que son plateau lui permettait.

Puis, le silence , le plateau de dejeuner sur le sol, le bruit des verres cassés, et un cri dechirant.

Siria venait de voir , là, sur le sol, sa mère, Melissa Windel.Elle avait une expression de surprise sur son magnifique visage.

Elle était là , sans l'être vraiment.Son âme ayant rejoint l'au-delà.

Siria s'approchat de sa mère, tremblant de tous son corps, une douleur lacinante lui dechirait le cœur.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, celle qui était son idole, son ami, sa famille.Elle ne pouvait pas être …..

Elle se souvint de ses conversations a 3h du matin autour d'un pot de glaçe « made in Melissa » comme elle aimait bien l'appeler, de ses moments tendres mère-fille, de cette femme forte qui faisait tant sa fierté , cette femme qui malgrés les epreuves est toujours restée debout.

Et cette femme était allongée sur le sol, une expression de franche surprise melée de peur.Elle était la sans l'être réellement , son âme ayant rejoins l'au-dela.

Siria s'approcha de sa mère, tremblant de tous son corps, une douleur lacinante lui traversait le cœur.Sa mère ? non cela ne devait pas être possible.Ses doigts s'approchait et touchèrent le magnifque visage de sa mère, qui autrefois était toujours enclin à sourire , a illuminer la pièce par sa beauté et sa joie de vivre , et qui maintenant était livide et sans vie. Froide, sa peau était glaçiale.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir , Siria , laisser sortir une plainte déchirante qu'elle avait contenue et pleura de tout son corps, comme voulant se noyer dans ses larmes. Pourquoi tous cela lui arrivait à elle ? a sa mère ? a sa seule famille ?

Son père , elle ne l'avait jamais connu.Mais Siria , voulant desesperement savoir son identité, se mit a sa trace.

Récement elle sut qu'il habitait à Londre et qu'il connaissait Albus Dumbledore.

Siria ravie de pouvoir coller un nom , une image à son père, s'empressa d'envoyer une lettre a Dumbledore en personne, lui expliquant sa situation.

Elle avait reçut une lettre de sa part lui expliquant qu'elle devait se rendre à Londres pour rencontrer Dumbledore.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ? Qu'elle decision choisir ?

Sa mère lui avait raconter , qu'elle et son père s'étaient rencontrer à Poudlard , où ils étaient éleves.

Elle lui avait raconter aussi que quand elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte elle avait prit la fuite vers la Françe , ayant pris peur de la guerre en Angleterre et de ce fait eut prit peur pour l'avenir de son futur bébé.Elle n'avait plus revut le mysterieux père de Siria , et elle n'avait toujours pas voulut lui reveler son identité , elle ne pourrait plus le lui reveler…………….

**Court ce chapitre hein? je sais , mais je voulais faire un premier chapitre , comme une sorte d'incipit (attention le terme ... oui je sais je m'envoye pas mal de fleurs mais fqut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non?).De toute façon je fait se que je veut!**

**Bon j'attends vos review pour voir si je continue ou pas ! Bisous a tous **

**Vous avez des remarques, des suggestions ,des idées , ou besoin d'eclaircissment ou envie de me crier votre amour ou votre derision Allez-y Reviews!**


End file.
